Mirrors
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: Long ago the Drychs were a peaceful civilization...until the humans almost wiped them out. Arthur is a descended Drych with only one Mirror, considered a freak and shunned by the other Descendants he is alone. Alfred is a Descendent and is popular, someone is going around Drych land and is killing Drychs, with a war on the way can the descendants stop it? USUK, Multiple pairings


Once upon a time, there lived an ancient civilization that called itself the Drych's. Long ago the humans and the Drychs got along famously. They had a wonderful relationship of peace, prosperity, and friendship…..until one day, the Humans had found a way to kill the Drychs. Soon after the humans gained this power…they wiped out the entire Drych population for more land and in the hopes they would be able to gain the Drych's mysterious powers by genocide. Drychs had mysterious counterparts that were always near them "mirrors" the Drychs would call them and so long as those "Mirrors" were with them Drychs wouldn't die, they were immortal. Consumed with the jealousy of the Drych for their abilities human kind had exterminated every single last Drych on Earth. Or so they thought.

Yes, a majority of the Drychs had been wiped out, but a very select few, mainly the powerful ones survived. They formed a new hidden nation of Drychs and interbred despite past political tensions and over time, without Humankind even knowing the Drych population was back. This is a story of the direct descendents from those few that survived the Human attack, how they will meet, fall in love, and spend the rest of eternity together. Mirrors are said to be the key to one's heart, no one really knew how true this is….until these descendents came to love.

_(Current day)_

Alfred F. Jones, direct descendent of Marsha and George Jones was running. Today would be his first day at the prestigious Myfryio Academy for Unique and Talented Drychs. Alfred's mirrors Hero and Liberty were flying/running beside him sensing their master was in a hurry. Alfred was indeed a "unique and talented Drych" he had two mirrors. Having two mirrors one could say was a blessing and a curse, it was a blessing because you had two lives of sorts, but it was also a curse because It made you a target and your status known to all. Only direct descendents had two mirrors, no one was sure why but people whispered here and there about it,

They said many things about two Mirrors, to protect the descendents (this was most likely and was widely accepted by Drych society) or the more…shady conspiracies. But let's not focus on that! We return to the running American. Alfred turned sharply around a corner and saw the gates of his new school (which is a highschool) and ran even faster upon seeing the gates beginning to close. "CRAPPPPP!" Alfred groaned as he watched the gates close completely shut. He kicked the curb angrily while Hero and Liberty just watched from the side, "mrow? You know Alfred you are a descendent so why not use your descended power?" Hero meowed out at his master then Liberty hit him in the head.

"no, Alfred you need to call the school's main office and explain the situation calmly and professionally I'm sure they will understand if you approach it the right way" Liberty said at her owner. Hero meowed again and Liberty talked again almost as if they were taking turns arguing over how to get their master into the school. Alfred threw his hands up in annoyance "I'm going with Hero's plan!" Hero happily purred while Liberty screeched in shock. "Alfred! What would your parents say?!" Alfred shrugged as he gripped both parts of the gates in his hands "Dad would laugh and say "great job" and mom would just smile happily and go back to cooking or whatever" Alfred replied without looking back.

Alfred focused on the bars he imagined them bending to his will freezing into solid ice then shattering. A sharp clattering sound broke Alfred's focus, the gates had been successfully shattered and lay in shards of solid ice in front of the American. "HELL YEAH! The Hero always prevails!" and with that Alfred dashed into the school building his two mirrors following behind him. "Dudes! Sorry I'm late b-" Alfred opened the door to his class only to see everyone was screaming and hollering, throwing things, was someone throwing their mirror at someone? That poor thing…Where was the teacher you ask? He was hiding under desk from all his students his INSANE students.

Three boys one with long silky blonde shoulder length hair, one that looked…Albino? And one that looked like a Hispanic came up to him laughing their asses off. "So wait, let me get this straight. YOU are a descendent?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOT THIS IS HILARIOUS! The albino laughed at Alfred, who was contemplating on using his descendent power to kill this guy. "Mon ami, this is Alfred JONES you know…George and Marsha JONES' SON?" The blondy put a hand his friends mouth to silence him before looking up at Alfred with a smile. "my Alfred, how you have grown up~…." He smirked at Alfred who just tilted his head n confusion. "Do I know you?" Alfred asked the blonde, which made his two buddies burst into more laughter as Francis pouted. "You don't remember me? Big brother Francis?!"

Alfred's eyes lit up in recognition "FRANCIS?! Oh my god is that really you?!" Alfred hugged Francis excitedly. "I haven't seen you since my sixth birthday!" Alfred hugged the Frenchman even -harder, "A-Alfred…Mon ami….C-Cant…breathe.." Francis choked out before Alfred him go. "oops! Sorry dude!" Francis just smiled at him, "I see you are still not able to control your descendent power yet non?" Alfred sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "aha….yeah." Francis beamed "do not worry! There is a special class just for us descendents in controlling our powers! Actually its next period, Big brother has already seen the entire school so he will show you the way!." Alfred beamed "hey thanks man!"

Alfred remembered something "Hey dude, Francis…Where are Joan and Vin?" Francis chuckled "I didn't want them out in this chaos but I suppose they should for this special occasion to catch up with your mirrors non?." Francis took a deep breathe and a dark blue-ish glow came from the area around his heart until it flashed and before them stood Joan and Vin. Vin was a Ankou….and damn he made Alfred have nightmares when he was kid. Joan however was a sweet and kind Rapier, every descendent or almost every had a WEAPON of sorts as one of their mirrors Francis' was Joan.

Alfred didn't have a weapon Mirror, Liberty was a " fenyw ceirw" or a deer woman from Native American lore, and hero...well Hero was a badass mother fucker, he was a freaking HORNED SERPENT, that had some problems that spoke and acted like a cat... still Hero was a bamf. While both Francis' and Alfred's Mirrors caught up Alfred and francis were catching up. Something in the back of the room picked up Alfred's eye. "Hey francis...who is that boy in the back?" Alfred stared at the boy with shaggy blonde hair, the biggest eyebrows he had seen in existance and stunning emerald eyes. Francis grimmiced noticing who Alfred was talking about "that's Arthur mon ami...he is a descendent just like us...he's a freak Alfred" Alfred looked up at Francis.

"Hm? A freak how?" Francis sighed and gestured to Arthur "He doesn't have two mirrors even though he's one of us, all he has is that really scary one that always floats around him" Arthur was indeed unique. Arthur was born from Aethelston and Emma Kirkland, with only one Mirror inside him. Balthazar was a kind mirror, he was made up of different shards of other Mirrors only deceased mirrors of course and was able to Use every mirror'spiwer he ate. "Balthazar..." Balthazar moved his bits of himself around his master without cutting him so a majority of him was a reflective strip in front of Arthur's face. "yes Arthur?" Arthur blushed softly which Balthazar was careful to hide from the other students using one of his abilities. "who's that boy?...the one with the deer woman and horned serpent for mirrors?" Balthazar chuckled.

"Oh my, does master Arthur have himself a little crush?" Arthur spluttered "S-So what if I do?! He's talking to that French frog anyways so he proabably thinks I'm a freak..." . Balthazar sighed at his master's low opinion of himself a result from bullying from other descendents, "His name is Alfred F. Jones, son of George and Marsha Jones. He has two mirrors due to his descendancy named Liberty and Hero. His birthday is on July 4th."Arthur nodded slightly. "thank you Balthazar...h-hey...d-do you think if I got another Mirror he wouldn't think I was a freak?" Balthazar flashed in alarm as he does when he's startled.

"oh Arthur...i've told you this before, you have a second mirror...you're just a little special poppet" Arthur frowned "then why aren't they here?!" Balthazar quickly shushed any of the noise coming from Arthur from the outside. "now Arthur, no need to get hissy. All in good time, all in good time say...its almost second period class, are you ready to show your descendent power?" Arthur's eyes widened in panic. "Y-You didn't say I'd have to use it Balthazar! You didnt say! W-what if I lose it?! What if I lose control again?!" Arthur began panting heavily and fanning himself with his hands...he was hyperventalating.

"Arthur, calm down. This class is SO you don't lose control again and I will be there at all times if anything happens you know I am more then prepared to take care of it, I'm not your mirror for nothing." Balthazar floated in a protective circle around Arthur like a mother does her newborn child. 'you can do this Arthur...I believe you can' Balthazar mused to himself as his charge calmed down. Arthur's heart beat and breathing slowed back down to normal, "I-I'll do it" he said to his Mirror who floated higher a bit in joy before floating back down. "Wonderful, oh look the bell just rang...time to go Arthur." Balthazar turned into a smile for a few seconds before going back to the floating bits and pieces he truely was.

Arthur nodded and packed up all his books and such before trudging out the door of his class giving his teacher still under his desk a knowing look. Arthur was a good distance away from the other descendents, like Alfred, Francis, Ludwig, Ivan, Kiku, Yao, Feliciano, Lovino, and others. Why should he be near them? He was a "freak" so he never tried, not after what Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis had done way back when he was a little tot. As the others walked into the special class room, Arthur waited a good ten minutes before walking in. Seeing everyone was accounted for now with Arthur there the teacher began. "Hello Everybody~! My name is I am one of the Alpha Drychs and am her on request by a majority of your parents to help you control your descended abilities. First and foremost I must see for myself each and everyone one of you's abilities your parents have told me themselves but I don't care... First on the list...Elizaveta Herdarvy!"

A/N

OMQ I can't wait to work on this story more~! Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of Mirrors! Its been an idea in my head for a while now and I just had to get it out XP please review!


End file.
